Knights of the Azure Sky
The Knights of the Azure Sky is a military organisation composed of 4 regular division and the zero divison. Its headquaters are located on the island of Takamagahara History The Knights of the Azure Sky was founded from the ruins of a previous organisation, The Immortals. When the leaders of the Immortals went insane and attempted to destroy the world, members of the Immortals rebelled and although unable to destroy the leaders, where able to seal them on an island behind a barrier. This barrier is maintained by a combination of a special technique used by Ghost and a powerfull machine under the KAS HQ its self. The fact that the immortals where only imprisoned, and the existance of the machine used to maintain the seal is a secret known only to Ghost himself and a few select members of SATO Knights of the Azure sky 1st division The 1st division provides the main fighting for of KAS, its troops value honor and warrior spirit and are usually the first into any combat situation. Knights of the Azure sky 2nd division The 2nd division considers its main mission to be the protection of humanity at all costs. To this end they usually focus on defensive operations and also provide exellent healers. Knights of the Azure sky 3rd division The 3rd division focuses on covert missions. Operating in the dark they cary out assasinations and collect intelligence. Knights of the Azure sky 4th division The 4th division prefers to use words as a weapon rather than the swords. To this end they usually act as ambassadors and diplomats. Knights of the Azure sky Zero division The zero divison is a specialist division carrying out various support roles within KAS. Ranks and structure KAS is composed of four main divisions, each led by officers, a captain and vice captain. Each division remains fairly seperate from the outhers. the Captain Commander maintains order between divisions and issues general orders. Goals The knights of the Azure Sky wish to unite the world under their banner so that the final battle against the remnants of the Immortals can take place. They have recently begun speeding up their plans as the machine used to enforce the barrier holding the remaining Immortals shows signs of wearing down. Abilties The strength of the organisations members caries varies greatly. All fully trained knights are able to use "Shikai", a technique which draws out teh latent power within the knight to grant them new abilities. Most knights also utilise weapons of varying kinds displaying varying levels of skill. Members of KAS are also able to utilise Kidou , a form of magic which is sperated into three schools: Hadou (Destruciton), Bakudou (Sealing) and healing. Very strong members of KAS are also able to utilise "Bankai", a technique similar to Shikai which draws out a perons full latent power allowing them to fight at their full potential. Generally only the captains and one or two higher ranking members are able to use Bankai. Category:Organizations